Je t'aime
by Mlle Violine
Summary: Neville et Luna sont deux jeunes gens qui ont beaucoup changé tout en restant les mêmes...Venez lire, NevilleLuna ! OS Reviews svp COMPLETE


**Voilà un petit one-shot sur le couple Neville/Luna.**

**Disclaimer : tout à J.K.Rowling, rien à moi ; je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.**

**Résumé : Neville et Luna ont beaucoup changé ; et ils vont se déclarer l'un à l'autre, avec force émotions…**

**Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !**

**Mlle Potter.**

Il neigeait doucement sur le parc de Poudlard. Une jeune femme blonde, aux longues boucles qui lui tombaient dans le dos, était assise sur un lit. Les yeux mi-clos, elle marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle soupira un grand coup, et sourit. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, de beaux yeux d'un bleu océan.

Il s'agissait de Luna Lovegood. Cette jeune femme un peu fofolle avait énormément changé.

Lorsqu'elle était élève à Poudlard, elle n'était pas très appréciée par les autres. Disons que son côté rêveur et bizarre repoussait les autres et la maintenait dans la plus totale solitude.

A présent, elle était professeur d'Histoire de la Magie à Poudlard, elle avait perdu son côté rêveur et fou ; et elle sortait avec Neville Londubat, qui avait perdu ses parents en septième année.

Le pauvre garçon avait beaucoup souffert ; mais il avait trouvé un réconfort immense auprès de Luna.

Tous les deux étaient maintenant très populaires dans le monde de la Magie, surtout parce que Neville, ayant pris la place du professeur Chourave à Poudlard; avait combattu Lord Voldemort aux côtés d'Hermione, de Ron, de Ginny et d'Harry.

Et puisque ces deux derniers étaient morts dans le combat final, Neville avait tué le Mage Noir avec sa baguette, aidé de Ron et d'Hermione; et ils avaient transplané tous les trois dans un endroit plus sûr, avant de s'évanouir.

Luna se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Arrivée devant le portrait qui ouvrait sur le couloir du septième étage où elle habitait, elle dit le mot de passe et emprunta le long couloir qui la séparait de l'escalier en colimaçon.

Neville habitait au sixième étage, et Luna s'arrêta devant le portrait des appartements de Neville :

« Mr Londubat est-il là ?

- Non, il est sorti. Il m'a d'ailleurs chargé de vous dire qu'il vous attendait en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie…

- D'accord, merci ! »

Luna prit le couloir en sens inverse et finit par arriver à la Tour.

Il faisait nuit depuis maintenant deux heures.

Un jeune homme était accoudé à la balustrade, les yeux perdus dans les étoiles. En contrebas, le parc de Poudlard brillait sous la Lune, qui était pleine ce soir.

Luna arriva en haut, essoufflée d'avoir tant couru :

« Bonsoir, ma chérie. »

Luna sursauta, même si elle s'attendait à voir Neville devant elle.

« Bonsoir amour… »

Elle l'embrassa longuement et lui sourit. Neville se tourna en face d'elle; et dit :

« Luna, chérie…j'ai quelques chose à te dire. »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse :

« Dis, mon chéri !

- Luna, je t'aime ; et tu sais que tu as toujours compté pour moi. Lorsque j'étais encore élève, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, tu m'as toujours soutenu, même si j'étais différent des autres. C'est pourquoi je… »

La voix de Neville se brisa et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Luna resta immobile sous la Lune argentée, qui renvoyait une étrange lumière sur son visage fourmillant d'émotions différentes et contradictoires.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le parapet, et elle regarda le parc qui s'étendait sous ses pieds :

« J'ai compris, Neville. »

Il s'agenouilla alors aux pieds de sa chère et tendre, tandis que Luna pivotait sur ses talons ; et il bredouilla :

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

La jeune femme ne bougeait pas d'un poil ; tout son corps était parcouru de frissons nerveux. Elle ne répondit rien et tourna le visage vers le ciel noir.

Ses cheveux volaient sous le vent frais de cette magnifique nuit de novembre. Elle frissonna et recouvrit ses épaules de sa cape dorée.

La robe bleue de la jeune femme claqua au visage de Neville et celui-ci leva des yeux implorants vers sa fiancée, insensible au froid. Luna baissa la tête vers lui, et murmura :

« Oui, Neville, je t'aime et je veux t'épouser… »

**Voilà, c'est la fin de ce petit one-shot.**

**Si toutefois vous m'envoyiez assez de reviews, je continuerai, je pense…**

**Voilà !**

**Merci à tous, et reviewez, svp !**

**Mlle Potter.**


End file.
